Irreplaceable
by nkb99
Summary: Darcy and Ian are together and their happy. What happens when Darcy's well they didn't break up but her ex-boyfriend came back who will she choose Ian or her first love? Rated t for strong language.


**Hey so I saw the new Thor and I got inspired to do a Ian/Darcy I don't ship them at all (sorry to all their shippers) but I said maybe I could put a twist to their story. I hope you like this story! **

**Discliamers: I own nothing of marvel... I would love to though**

**Chapter 1 awaits you**

* * *

_I don't have the best track record with guys. I usually get my heart broken and then find another guy to comfort me. When I moved to New Mexico to work for Jane and Erik I didn't date anyone for a while…so everyone thought. This guy I fell in love with him he was witty, amazingly sweet, and very sexy, he changed my life. But I had moved on forgotten him and I didn't care if he left me he was gone dead to me. When Jane met Thor a whole bunch of weird crap started to happen. S.H.I.E.L.D took all her equipment and my IPod which they have still not returned. Then we moved to London and we didn't see Thor for 2 years and then he came back and took Jane with him. She disappeared probably making godly love with her god of a boyfriend. Then she came back different and Thor came with her he said he didn't want to be king and he was also a little broken from watching his brother Loki die. The way he described Loki he reminded me of Thomas (that's the name of mystery man). I had every now and then flash backs of us being together but ever since I met Ian I was happy like really happy. I could feel myself falling in love again. And that my dear friend is where this story starts off. _

I was sitting at the dinner table with Ian, Erik, and Jane was waiting for Thor to get back like he promised. Jane was worried that he wouldn't come back for another 2 years. Erik was getting better he was still not wearing pants when he worked and me and Ian started to date life was going great. Jane heard the door knob move and there he was the beast of man Thor. Jane got up and ran over to him. I got up and gave him a big hug.

"So here to stay?" I asked

"Yes Lady Darcy I am here to stay." Thor smiled Ian came over and shook Thor's hand

"Hi I'm Ian… Darcy's intern and boyfriend." He smiled

"Hello Ian." Thor smiled "Jane told me how you saved Darcy." Thor added

"Oh that was nothing." Ian laughed

"Thank you for saving her." Thor said Erik was now circling around murmuring something for the tenth time today.

"Hey Erik we're good nothing is going to happen." I smiled at him

"When Thor comes here something _always_ happens." Erik countered

"I assure you Erik nothing is wrong." Thor said clasping his shoulder Erik nodded and went back to eating his cereal. I walked over to the TV and turned it on. The news cast was still talking about Erik's little fiasco. Showing pictures of Jane and Thor about to be squished like a bug by Malekith's ship and Erik holding the thingy Jane made; then a picture of Ian smashing those weird creatures with the car. I looked behind me and I saw Thor and Jane giving each other googly eyes I had seen those faces enough to know when a major make out scene was about to happen.

"Hey Ian you want to teach some more stuff about London?" I asked

"Really Darcy?" Ian asked raising an eyebrow

"Not really but I don't want to watch another make out scene from these two." I said pointing at Thor and Jane. Ian started to chuckled and got me and his coat I got my scarf and hat put my phone in my pocket and left with Ian.

"I want to drive!" I said

"No…I think I should drive." Ian stammered

"What I'm not that bad." I said

"Maybe in America, but in London your horrible, a threat to life." Ian laughed

"Hahaha." I muttered we got in the car and Ian drove us to the city.

"Now that we're dating… I realized I know nothing about you." Ian said

"What do you want to know?" I asked

"Anything… your family, what makes you happy, how many times you've fallen in love, what make you tick and tock, I want to know Darcy Lewis." Ian shrugged I looked at him he was slightly blushing I was never into the good boys and Ian had good boy oozing out of his pours.

"Well I was adopted by John and Darla Lewis, Music, Coffee and Sugar makes me really happy. Um…I have fallen in love once but I really don't want to talk about that. Honestly I don't know what makes me tick or tock I'm a freak of nature." I stated

"Tell me about you growing up." Ian said

"I was never the popular kid but I was never the geek either I was the awkward in between kid. I hated sports I loved reading books and I hung out with the wrong crew the bad kids of the school. And I was very much a rebel but senior year I realized that I liked to debate so I went to college to pursue Political Science." I shrugged

"Any siblings?" He asked

"Yup the sisters from hell, their names are Joanna but we call her Jo and Mercedes we call her Merce though. Mercedes is the oldest she's 35 and Joanna is 2 years younger than me so she's 20." I said

"Mercedes?" Ian asked

"My dad wanted that car but then she came along and they couldn't afford it so he named her after his favorite car." I laughed

"Why are the sisters from hell?" Ian asked

"Their spoiled brats." I snapped

"I'm guessing I hit a personal spot?" He asked looking at me for a split second

"Yeah you did." I said "What about you any siblings?" I asked

"Yeah I have a brother his 18 his name is Joseph we call him Joey." He smiled

"What about your family?" I asked

"Well my dad is a heart surgeon and my mom is a school teacher." He said

"The typical sweet London family." I smiled

"Yeah." Ian laughed

"What are you parents names?" I asked

"Peter and Mellissa Boothby." Ian smiled I said Ian's last name a few times in my head and I started to crack up it was funny to say.

"I love your last name." I chuckled

"Mhm." Ian nodded

"Tell me about your childhood." I insisted

"Well I was the geek I hid in the back of classes looking like I didn't pay attention and then had the best grades in the city. I played Pony Polo and Golf competitively I also did my fair count of science competitions too." Ian beamed

"Woah you were a major nerd." I laughed

"Yup." He said popping the p. we stopped by a Starbucks and got ourselves something to drink and then Ian dropped me off at the house.

"I had fun talking to you Darcy." Ian smiled

"Ditto." I replied he leaned in and I gave him a sweet kiss totally different from our first kiss where I was dipping him, but this one was a slow and nice type of kiss.

"Night Ian." I smiled

"Night Darce." I closed the door and put my coat on the coat rack beside Thor's hammer. My life is so weird. I walked in the kitchen and got myself a slice of chocolate cake. I felt like I was being watched but I shook the feeling off it felt really cold in the room so I put the heat on. I walked into my room and took my shirt and jeans off and put on shorty short and a tank. I put on my nightlight and started to read fifty shades of grey. I looked up and could have sworn I saw someone in the darkness. I felt around for my trusty taser. I put it to full power which could kill someone but with Thor being around I couldn't take my chances.

"Who's there?" I asked no one answered I got out of the bed and inched towards the light switch I flicked the switch and no one was there. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "No more coffee for you after 6." I thought to myself I turned the light out and ran for my bed to get to the bed as fast as I could. I tucked myself into my blankets and fell asleep.

_I was walking in the middle of nowhere with Thomas our hands interlocked in each other. He was at least 6 foot and he had dazzling blue eye. Thomas eyes would change colors sometimes to green or light blue or even look almost grey. He had the most amazing smile and his laugh was to die for, and his accent Oh my Gods. His light brown hair was amazing but I bet he would look better with black hair. We were talking about our favorite childhood memories. _

_"When I and Chris were younger we would play in the mansion but we would get bored pretty easily so him, I and are friend Hog, put honey on Fandral and Volts pillow and we put black paint on Sif's hair when they woke there was a chorus of screams it was hilarious they chased us and we lead them into our next trap." Thomas smiled _

_"Sounds like you were the mischievous kid in the family." I laughed _

_"Oh you have no idea." He smiled _

_"So your parents were foster parents?" I asked _

_"In a way." Thomas said "How about you any worthy pranks?" Thomas asked _

_"Oh well I did shave off half of my sisters head off." I smiled _

_"Oo Darcy." He laughed "I'm going to have to teach you how to do a worthy prank." He insisted_

_"What are you like the God of Mischief or something?" I countered _

_"Maybe." He shrugged he looked away and stared off into the distance. He turned around and gave me the best kiss of my life it was sweet but ruff, I put my arms around his neck and smiled. I kept kissing him like there was no tomorrow. I stopped to catch my breath I leaned my forehead on his forehead. _

_"I love you Darcy and don't you forget that." Thomas whispered _

_"I love you too Tom." I whispered back we walked back to Jane's lab where I stayed to keep an eye on the equipment. I stopped in front of the door to give Tom another hug before he left. _

_"Look I'm leaving but I promise I will come back as soon as possible." He said looking down at me I looked up at him I could tears starting to well up in my eyes. _

_"How long?" I asked _

_"I'm not sure….Darce I'm not breaking up with you." He chuckled _

_"Sure you're not." I sneered _

_"I'm telling you the truth." He pleaded _

_"You know I thought you were different from everyone in my life; they either left me or said there were coming back and didn't or they asked me to leave do you know how shitty I felt afterwards… your just like them fuck you Tom." I cried He kissed me again to shut me up and then held me arms length out. _

_"I'm not leaving you like those people did…I have to take care of some family business." He explained _

_"Don't forget me." I begged He looked at me and pursed his lips_

_"Never." He promised I smiled he turned around and I walked to the door before I closed it I looked at him I watched as he drove off and I went into the house. _

I woke up with a jolt I wiped away all the tears that had escaped my eyes in my sleep. I laid down and started to think it had been 3 years since I saw Tom he wasn't coming back and I didn't want him back he wasn't irreplaceable I found someone Ian and he was amazing. I lied back down and fell back asleep but before I did I felt someone leave a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you Darcy." I could have sworn that was Tom saying that but that was impossible so I fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review. So if you haven't already checked it out already please do I am writing** **a Darcy/Loki fanfic but its about their kids its called The Mischievous twins. Leave any suggestions for this story feedback I love it all. Did you figure out who Tom is? If you did put in his name in the review box. The title was inspired by Beyonce song lol the song has nothing to do with the story but I just thought I should tell you that so yeah... **

**One Love ~NKB99**


End file.
